Delirious Crew
About Delirious Crew, also known as DLRS or simply Delirious, are an English speaking street gang in Grand Theft Auto Online. They originally began in Vinewood and expanded to be a powerful crew in GTA Online. History The First War for Delirious Delirious Crew was founded on November 17th, 2013 by Fluxify and Fox in Vinewood, Los Santos. Delirious Crew was primarily an illegal street racing crew at first until around 2015 when they were introduced to the Ballas-Families conflict ongoing and were brought into the war when several members of Delirious were attacked by the Ballas. Delirious was not prepared for their first war, let alone their first large-scale war, it took a couple of weeks to get the entire crew fully prepared. The Families asked Delirious to attack the Vagos (Which had a large presence in Cypress Flats, La Mesa, Murrieta Heights, Del Perro, and Vespucci) and the Los Carnales (Which had been battling with the Vagos and other crews in El Burro Heights and La Mesa). Delirious agreed which opened fronts in East Vinewood, Mission Row and Pillbox Hill against both crews. Delirious had property in Paleto Bay and used it to attack a Balla stronghold in Sandy Shores. After a brief battle, Delirious and the Families pushed the Ballas out of their stronghold and made them retreat Sandy Shores to Grapeseed where many battles occurred on the streets and fields with the last of the Ballas in Northern San Andreas. With ease, Delirious and Families successfully pushed them out of Grapeseed. Delirious also took the opportunity to seize the Paleto Forest Sawmill which was relatively undefended. In response, the Ballas attacked Strawberry (owned all by the families at the time) and Davis, killing several members. They also attacked Delirious in Pillbox Hill which went well for the Ballas in the beginning but Delirious managed to hold the land by using alleyways to flank them. Delirious and Families then attacked from all possessions in the area and attacked Balla owned Davis. The resulting battle lasted for multiple weeks and was the bloodiest of the entire war. Delirious attacked the Vagos holdings in North La Mesa from East Vinewood. This is where long-range sniper battles and drive-by shootings occurred from both sides which were effective as members went off-the-radar which made it difficult to predict where the enemy was. After a couple of days, Northern La Mesa was taken by Delirious although many Vagos members tried to re-take it desperately, which failed. From both fronts against the Vagos Delirious made a major offensive against both Vagos and Carnales which really damaged the Carnales and soon they would retreat into Vagos territory trying to return to their territory. Delirious burned left-over vehicles left by the Carnales and even took pictures to show their dominance over them. Soon the Carnales would collapse due to many members abandoning the crew for the Vagos or different crews. The leader of the Carnales, Lopez never returned to Los Santos after the collapse of his crew. Delirious only had to fight the Vagos in East Los Santos. After planning, it was decided that hitting Vagos drug shipments and business would drastically impact them. The Ballas started attacking the Vagos in Rancho whilst Delirious continued pushing South in Murrieta Heights and La Mesa. Delirious first used the Rhino Tank here and shot down many Vagos Hydra jets which effectively made it impossible to attack from the air. The Vagos leader decided to make a run in a final battle against Delirious and traveled up the West Coast attacking Delirious members following behind, they eventually made it to the top of Mount Chiliad where Fluxify rammed the vehicle's right side which threw them off the cliff and the car blew up after hitting the ground and trees on the way down. The Ballas decided to attack Delirious owned La Puerta, Little Seoul and Pillbox Hill which Delirious were unprepared for. The Ballas took Southern La Puerta and started attacking the Families in Strawberry. By this time, both gangs bought military grade aircraft which saw air battles. One air battle, in particular, was when both gang leaders were in P-996 LAZER jet aircraft to support the members battling on the ground and they decided to attack each other, this led to the two jets directly facing each other and flying straight into each other shooting their explosive cannons, the Delirious leader hit the opposing jet and went above it which caused the opposing jet to explode which made Fluxify's engine of his jet to fail and produce smoke. Many other military vehicles were involved in the battle including the Rhino Tank which was used by Fluxify to take down helicopters and shoot at Ballas who had been sniping from the top of buildings. Delirious managed to push them back into Little Seoul where the Ballas held out in the Delirious stronghold in the construction site for a couple of hours and were eventually pushed back to Maze Bank. After this, Delirious pushed into Maze Bank, Banning, and Northern Elysian Island which were owned by the Ballas. After this, the war was in stalemate and the Ballas asked Delirious for a peace deal which was accepted. This granted Delirious Grapeseed, Sandy Shores, Northern Cypress Flats and parts of Rancho. The war with the Ballas was officially over for Delirious. Betrayal from the Families The Families, an ally of Delirious was unhappy with the peace deal between Delirious and the Ballas and attacked Pillbox Hill which was not taken lightly by Delirious who drove Insurgents into Strawberry which was attacked by the Families. Delirious opened fire on the Families killing members and the Families asked for a peace deal which granted them pieces of Northern Strawberry. Animals United Former members, Fox and Melown decided to depart the crew and make their own crew due to them being unhappy with having to wear crew colors and disagreements in the crew which was an often occurrence. Animals United offered Delirious an alliance but was rejected as Delirious saw Animals United as a small crew with little power. Delirious declared war on Animals United and the first battle was at Los Santos International Airport which involved rooftop gunfights and long-range sniper battles, the first battle was won by Delirious as Animals United left. Afterward, the crew disbanded a couple of days later and both members rejoined Delirious. MC Small Several members of Delirious left for a crew named MC Small, which had many close friends of the members affiliated with it. Delirious immediately declared war on the crew, fights broke out in the Tataviam Mountains at the Land Act Reservoir which saw engagements across the entire area and some taking place inside the actual reservoir. The fight was won by Delirious after making them eventually abandon the area after getting more kills, firmly putting the area in Delirious control. Soon after, another battle took place. This time it was at Grapeseed and the San Chianski Mountain Range, near Fox's Cannabis Business which he owned. A P-996 LAZER Jet was spotted in the sky flying across performing sweeping attacks on Delirious. Together Fluxify, Fox and Melown shot rockets at the jet and soon the jet got damaged and KickZ had to eject from the aircraft and attempt to parachute to safety which was never happened as the three individuals opened fire on his parachute causing him to fall to his death. Another battle took place at Del Perro which involved the former enemy of Delirious, the Ballas with them fighting on the side of Delirious Crew instead of being against them. Drivebys took place throughout Del Perro and eventually the battle ended up in Los Santos International Airport where major sniping battles took place and both sides settling on the rooftops of hangars. After the last battle in October, the leader, KickZ, eventually surrendered to Delirious which ended the war. Army of the North With their participation in the Delirious-MC Small War; Fox, Melown, and Savage wanted to stop fighting for wars that they had no interest in, in December of 2016, they created Army of the North which was a Militaristic-Styled organization. Soon after their founding, Fluxify was approached by Fox and Melown with a question which asked for territory in Sandy Shores which was accepted but also asking for San Chianski Mountain Range and Mount Gordo which was not allowed by Delirious as it was thought that enough territory was already given to Army of the North. Although small skirmishes happened between both crews, eventually Melown and Savage rejoined the crew whilst Fox didn't rejoin instead working for different people who needed and not sticking to one crew. Army of the North was completely abandoned in January.